<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Due Diligence by ghostknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291758">Due Diligence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostknight/pseuds/ghostknight'>ghostknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Manipulation, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Spooky, also i'm bad at the fallen london lore i just wanna write about my oc in a spooky setting, anglican character even though I'm not anglican sorry if I mess stuff up feel free to correct me, anxiety about being watched, church stuff, kinda idk horor isn't rly my genre, pre-sunless sea character, romance kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostknight/pseuds/ghostknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Diligence was a Zee captain they were a vicar. They always knew all such things come to an end, but this particular ending starts with strange earring and an eerie stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zee-Captain/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Due Diligence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started with the earring, a gift left in the potted plant outside their doorstep. It had been in a little box wrapped in silk and ribbon. Gifts can be dangerous, Diligence knew this. There’s no telling what the giver wants in return, but their curiosity outgrew their caution and they unwrapped it, almost dropping the box as the ribbon unspooled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The box itself was plain, but inside was a single, long, red, jewel earring. It was shaped like a teardrop, and the stone was a bloody amber. It was beautiful. Diligence didn’t often feel called to do things, despite the holy nature of their profession, and yet now they felt they should wear it. Something about it felt like a missing mosaic tile within them. So, Diligence put it on. A splash of color against their all black ensemble. Rosy against their pale skin and short blonde hair. They relished in the cool kiss of it on their neck as it swayed with their movements, and how gorgeously right some things could feel. Humming a hymn they, their quiet little flat feels fuller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Diligence saw him, they were walking out of the church with a member of their congregation. When they stepped beyond the threshold, as she, with wide sweeps of her arms, told them of some adventure at the grocer’s she paused to pat Diligence on the back and whispered, “You’ve got yourself an admirer there, Vicar.” She nodded her chin over their shoulder and smiled in the conspiratorial way of schoolchildren discussing crushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diligence froze unsure whether to look behind them or to leave the watcher unacknowledged, and this makes the woman giggle, as she bids them adieu and walks off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they turned to walk inside, they snuck a glance to the side and spotted him, leaning against the wall of the milliner’s across the way. Tall and in a deep blue coat, hair long and dark, loose at the shoulders, and a ghost-pale face, with a strong jaw. Impossibly, he noticed Diligence’s glance, and winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their steps became hurried as they went back inside, face flushed and they tugged at their earring as they went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be days before Diligence saw him again, and they felt silly after spending a night agonizing over a wink, so they turned back to their duties and quickly forgot him. There are sermons to write, charity to plan, and people to talk to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a week later, leaving the church after a late service, Diligence thought they saw a blue coat and dark hair under a tall hat, disappear around a corner. They were almost drawn to follow, but even with their watcher gone, it felt like a thousand eyes were on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would catch a similar glimpse several times over the next week and be haunted by the same feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the market. Diligence goes once a week to pick up groceries. It’s a lonely routine, shopping only for themself in such a large crowd, but what else is there to do? They have no one else, they were raised by the church. Now to continue their duties to the God they’ve built their life around, they must buy necessary things for their cramped little flat, alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people are there just to fill their pantries, but everyone who goes knows if you look in the right place, there’s much more than bread and cheese to be had. Souls, honey, and yet darker things exchange hands in the shadows under the watchful eyes of the overseers of the bazaar. Sometimes, there’s trinkets in between the extremes that catch Diligence’s eye something a little cursed, a little blessed, a little touched by something. Sometimes they’ll buy one of those things. But on this market trip, Diligence’s own trinket caught the eye of a woman minding a stall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear, that’s a lovely earring you’ve got there.” Diligence turned to her surprised, arms already laden with bags. She spotted their collar and grins, “Oh, my apologies, Vicar, didn’t mean to be too familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, you just startled me … a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, ‘pologies. I was just wondering if you’d be willing to part with that gem on your ear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no, sorry.” They began to turn away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain? It’d fetch a pretty penny, I’d happily give up quite a few echoes for it.” She reached forward toward their face, bony fingers curled to clasp at the earring, and Diligence recoiled, cringing at her forwardness, and stumbled backward. Their shoulder hit someone and they fumbled with the bags in their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand pressed against their back, steadying them, and an arm reached around them to catch Diligence’s teetering burden. In a single unbalanced moment, they found themself enveloped by lean, long arms, and a sturdy chest. Warm, secure. They sank there, in relief, but when they looked up to see the face of their savior, they recognized the man who had winked at them days ago. He winked again, and Diligence jumped forward and away, face burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I’m afraid my groceries have caused my balance to suffer,” they said, perhaps too loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite alright, Vicar. I apologize for getting in your way. Please, allow me to help you carry these back to your lodgings to make up for it,” his smile was as warm as his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diligence hesitated, shifting the weight of their bags around in their arms. They didn’t know this man and it’s never the best idea to lead a stranger to your place of residence. Then again… they looked behind them and the stall owner’s eyes were narrowed at them. In fact, as they glanced about, several eyes, glassy and glimmering, reached their gazes out from the market crowd towards Diligence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diligence proffered a bag towards the man, “Thank you, that’s very kind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked a bag under his arm, and took Diligence by the elbow, “No trouble at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the way back through the winding streets they spoke little, except for when the stranger pointed out a quirk of architecture on the jeweler’s storefront (the arch is anachronistic, you see, compared to the style of the rest of the building), or to remark upon the warm smell of bread wafting from the bag he carried (nothing more comforting than fresh bread, a hale and hearty scent that can’t be undermined by even some of London’s more foul stenches). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides that he looked down at Diligence and simply smiled. Diligence would smile back in short bursts, before having to look away again. This smiling― it was entirely too much. That and the perpetual awareness Diligence had of where their arm met his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, it wasn’t enough to distract from the people who were watching. Or perhaps it was related, that Diligence knew their connection with this stranger drew people’s gazes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People stopped to stare and Diligence’s heart quickened, a pulse that began at the elbow. They tried not to take hurried steps, but once they arrived at their doorstep, they felt nothing but relief. At first. Then the buzzing in their veins returned as they looked at the stranger still holding their bag. In the sheltered archway of their flat, the buzzing became boldness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help. Would you like to come inside? I can offer you tea, or anything else you might like.” The tilt of Diligence’s head was innocent enough, but it was at exactly the angle they knew the lamplight played best off their cheekbones and revealed the fluttering length of their blonde eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger only smiled again, dark hair swept out of his eyes with the shake of his head. “I’m afraid I cannot stay, however… </span>
  <em>
    <span>tempting</span>
  </em>
  <span> your offer may be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to be deterred, Diligence began unlocking the door, casually as if it all meant nothing. As if this short walk hadn’t filled them with both fears and hopes. “Are you certain? It needn’t be for long, just a moment so I can thank you properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they turned back around to nod the man in, he simply rests a hand on their shoulder, “I must go, but fear not, if you truly wish to thank me there will be another such opportunity soon.” The hand lifted and the backs of his fingers hovered so close to Diligence’s cheek that they felt the ghost of his touch. They bit their cheek and wrapped up the urge to lean into his touch in a tiny box tied with a ribbon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” They entered their flat and did not watch him go from the doorstep, they did not turn back. Once they were inside they peeked through the worn curtains, but the stranger was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That morning Diligence had prepared a sermon on the little connections that bind them. Tiny tethers tied between each being, even in the dimness, glowing with existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tucked themself away in the sacristy to prepare, to vest, to breathe, to exist alone before they existed as something greater, as a fly woven in the web of tethers belonging to their flock. But a feather-light knock, rapped against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in?” No one had ever interrupted this private ritual. One of their parishioners, looking sheepish, yet sharp-eyed. The woman from the other day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your admirer is here, asked to see you, Vicar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Diligence tugged at their earring. Her eyes snapped to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gave you that, didn't he.” She crossed her arms over her Sunday best, face tight. “It’s a bit indiscreet don’t you think, Vicar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hardly like that,” Diligence frowns, “I’m afraid sometimes personal matters follow where they shouldn’t, but this is also the very space I leave them behind. Send him in and I’ll just ask him to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Alright.” Her eyes reflected ruddy amber as she turned to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later the stranger glided in, dressed finely in hues of burgundy. He clasped Diligence where their shoulder met their neck and they were suddenly very aware of their pulse thrumming under their jaw. “Dear Vicar, it’s good to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of his tone was contagious and Diligence smiled, “I hoped I’d see you again soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I you. I missed that charming smile of yours always hidden behind that stoic mask.” This time he didn’t shy away from stroking their cheek, thumb dragged along their jaw. Diligence tried not to enjoy it too much, but felt rather like a pleased cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now’s not the best time, and really you ought to go after this, but I’d… I’d like to know you better, or at all,” their laugh was hollow, but they sober up. “I still haven’t had a chance to thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I was actually hoping to collect, so to speak,” his voice was a low, hot hum. He  grinned, leaning forward until his breaths on their cheek were as soft as his lips looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diligence’s eyes flick between his eyes and his mouth. Alright, just one, they told themself, just one kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The press of his lips was intoxicatingly soft, Diligence could drown in it. His arm moved to embrace them, pulling them closer, and never had they felt so cherished. They reached their arms to clasp around his neck and savored the connection. Savored the cinnamon flavor of his tongue teasing their lips. Savored the hand, still on their cheek moving to cup their head, tangling with their earring. The soft jingle of it drew them back into the present, eyes fluttering as they met the stranger's gaze. He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are eyes in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diligence chills, ice flooding from their wrists to their ankles. There are many eyes in the doorway. Diligence can’t bring themself to disentangle from the man. There are hungry eyes in the doorway, snapping at the sight of their earring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave,” says their congregation, peering darkly from the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started with the earring, it ends with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was no fault of his,” Diligence tries to explain, separating from the stranger, but their cold gazes are trained only on Diligence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not your place,” says their congregation. There are more now, crowding to look in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” asks Diligence, indignance chasing their fear and embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hymn’s gone sour, leave the song,” A hand reaches out, palm up, eyes fixated on their earring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had better go, dear Vicar,” whispers the stranger in the ear. The skin of their back prickles. “Better not to lose what little you have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd parts. Diligence passes through, stiff, with a hunted rabbit’s heart. The congregation closes behind them as they go, faster and faster. Diligence pushes into a run, flying out the church doors, the thump of more feet quick behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chance a glance backward. Over the heads of their hunters, the stranger stands alone among the pews. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dimness of London swallows Diligence up, until they’re a glimmer of bloody amber climbing, desperate, up into the darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Diligence with all my heart. Immediately after this they run into my FL player character in the flit who helps them start a new life as a zee captain and then they eventually get killed by a crab :^)</p><p>(also I know I have long fics I haven't updated in literal years I promise I'm still working on them ;  ; at least this one is a oneshot so it's done)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://ghostknight.carrd.co/">~Thanks for reading~</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>